Diary of many faces
by MaskedHatake
Summary: Sakura , Sasuke , Kakashi , Iruka , Naruto. What Is the one thing these all have in common? Yes , they are Ninja , But they also have diarys. In side them , are deep , dark secrets. Warning , yoai. Male on Male love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

If I did own Naruto , Sasuke , Kakashi , or any of the other characters in this story , Why would I be wasting my time on her , when I can hang out with a person who….. I guess jumped out of a TV.

**Summary**

Sakura , Sasuke , Kakashi , Iruka , Naruto. What Is the one thing these all have in common? Yes , they are Ninja , But they also have diarys. In side them , are deep , dark secrets. Warning , yoai. Male on Male love.

**Author's Notes**

I personally have no clue what this story will be like. But I will try and update it every week or so. If you have any ideals on what I should put in this story , review. I check my mail every day. If you want to talk , I have Aol , and Hotmail. But I can only message users that are free on hotmail.

My Usernames are on my profile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

October 15

_Dear diary , _

_Today is the first_ _day that I , Sakura Haruno , am a real ninja. Today is also the first day I'm writing in_ _you , diary._

_Well , I think its natural for me to tell my first diary who I am._

_I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm 12 years old. I am a Genin , hopefully soon to be Chunin. I have a big crush on a boy , his name is Sasuke. Sasuke is also 12 , and is also a Genin , like me._

_Ino is a big mouth , brat , that 'thinks' she is in love with Sasuke , but I am Sasuke's soul mate. I know it._

_Naruto is this lame guy who failed this year. He always gets in trouble and in really annoying. He thinks I like him , but I'm way out of his league. _

_Tenten is a girl who is very good with weapons. She is smart , and was once the top smartest person in the academy , until , I came in the picture. _

_Well , I must go_ _now , diary. Don't move , I'll try to write every morning , before I get dress. Ta Ta._

_Sakura._

October 16

_Arg! Ino was such a pig today. She tries to be better than me , and always fails. She is so annoying! Well , After that Naruto looked at Sasuke , and kissed him! That was my first kiss! I hate him even more! Sasuke almost puked. I would if that loser tried to kiss me. Ew! _

_After Naruto got a good pounding from me! Cha!_

_Well , as I said , I'm Sasuke's soul mate. The stars told me to get good grades , so I could be in Sasuke-kun's group. Team 7 rocks! Well , other than Naruto it dose. Why dose he always try to interfere with my relationship with Sasuke!_

_He is soooo annoying! _

_Kakashi-sensi is our leader in team 7. He is pretty cool compared to the other Ninja's in the village. He wears a cover up so nobody knows what's under his mask. I wonder if he has battle scares or something under there…He has ugly white hair , that sticks up and reminds me of Naruto. Yuck! _

_Other than that my day was fine. How where you diary?_

_With love ,_

_Sakura_

Sakura sighed as she read her old diary. It was from eight years ago. She remembered when she was an idiot , fussing over a guy like Sasuke. Only if she knew what Sasuke was really like.

He was really a gay man. In love with the blond fox , Naruto.

Nobody knew besides Sakura , Kakashi-sensi , Naruto , and guy-sensi.

"If only life was this simple." Sakura whispered as she put her dairy in a safe , under her bed. Sakura was 20 years old. My , how time flies.

Sakura was the head of a news paper called 'Levi times'. It meant 'leaf village times' but Sakura decided that Levi was better than the hole word leaf village.

Sakura grew Into a fine women , loved by many , and hated by many.

She was wearing tight ninja sandals that made her toes fall out the sides , A white tank top with the leaf village sign on it , and Lee's boxers.

Sakura and rock lee where dating for a few months. Then they broke up , and started dating again. It was the circle of Dates.Lee left his boxers here , so why couldn't Sakura where them? Sakura sighed again thinking about the not so bushy man.

Lee waxed his eye brows off for Sakura , and that's when they started dating. He was so sweet. But after a while , Sakura thought Lee might be gay also. He saw Garra hug Lee , and then Sakura dumped him. They got back together when everything was said and done.

Kakashi grew into a 'hotter' ninja .(If that was even possable) If Sakura was old enough , she would marry him in a heart beat. He was kind , hot , and mysterious. Inner Sakura said really nasty and deserving things when Sakura was near Copy Ninja Kakashi. Many beautiful women where after the masked man. Well , many beautiful men where also out for him. Like Iruka-sensi. Orachamaru also had a 'thing' for Kakashi , but that relationship will never happen.

Sakura blinked out of her memories and yawned. It was late in the morning , but she didn't sleep a wink. She stood up , someone was knocking on her door.

"Come in!" Sakura yelled , walking to the door.

"Yo." Kakashi said as he walked into Sakura's house. "I need to talk to you."

"Yes?" She fell onto the couch and crossed her legs.

"About Iruka."

"Your in love with him?" Sakura's voice was a little shaky. Another gay person. Great. Who else in the village was gay? Was Ino gay , and did she have a crush on her? Was Neji gay , and in love with Shikamaru? What was this world coming too!

"Um… all I really wanted to ask , is if you know what Iruka likes to eat." Kakashi didn't want to say who he loved. Iruka , he was unsure about. Maybe he did love the chuunin. Who was the judge of that anyways?

"Why?"

"Mission. Oh well , If you don't know I'll be going. See you Sakura." Sakura smiled. Kakashi was still single…

Sakura grabbed her purse , and walked out the door. She needed some air. She locked the door , and was on the way to the park.

Today , Sakura was going to have fun. A vacation from the boring , stress filled , Adult life she had now.

-------------------------------------

I'm sleepy. yawn I'll try to keep this story up and moving. ;)

Hope it wasn't as gay as I think.

Oh , and reviews are AWESOME:P

And , sorry it was so short. I'm going to try and upload again today.


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

I repeat , I do not own any people I use in this story.

I borrow them. '

**Summary**

Sakura , Sasuke , Kakashi , Iruka , Naruto. What Is the one thing these all have in common? Yes , they are Ninja , But they also have diarys. In side them , are deep , dark secrets. Warning , yoai. Male on Male love.

**Author's Notes**

Eh…Nothing to write about.

----------------------------------------------------

October 15

_Well..Uh…Hello. _

_I'm Naruto._

_I guess you are Diary._

_Yes , I am I guy and this feels weird writing in a diary , but Iruka-sensi said it would help me express my feelings. _

_Today is October 15. I birthday was 5 days ago , and I got you from Iruka-sensi. _

_Well , today is the first day I will write in you , mostly because I was spying on Sakura and she has a _diary_. And also because today is the first day I'm a real Ninja! Believe it!_

_I will write in you when I have news. I will tell you who I love , who I hate , and who I idolized. Please don't tell. You're my only friend. _

October 17

_I had news , but I didn't have time to tell you. I realized something very sick , and I hope I'm wrong. _

_I kissed the one I hated , And I think I'm in love._

_Sasuke is this guy , who had his family killed by his older brother._

_He is lucky he has a brother. Well , even if his brother is crazy._

_Well , I got mad , because Sakura and all the other girls where fighting over him. I love Sakura. I started to glare at the jerk , and the person behind me hit my back! I fell over and kissed him. _

_It was kind of nasty._

_But at least Sasuke is a good kisser. He was chewing a mint and It went in my mouth. Later I put the mint in my pocket , so I could smell it if I wanted to be reminded of my first kiss. _

_After that Sakura-Chan and all the other girls hurt me really bad. They wanted Sasuke's first kiss. _

_After I thought about it , I kind of like Sasuke._

_In the brotherly way. _

_I hope I find out why I feel this way._

_Other than that news , My team is with Sakura!_

_And Sasuke. _

_And this really annoying Ninja , Kakashi-sensi._

_I'll write later , I must go._

_Later._

October 21

_Its been I while. Four days. _

_Sorry about that. _

_Well , I don't have a lot of news._

_The only news I have is about Sasuke._

_I'm a dope , aren't I?_

_Well , I licked the mint I was saving , and I almost ate it. It tasted so good. I want to save it though , so I wont lick it anymore._

_I wonder if It was the taste of Sasuke , or the taste of the mint. I will buy the mints and see._

_Oh , I also talked to Sasuke today._

_Talked , beat up. What dose it matter? I was trying to sneak in , and ask Sasuke if he was gay , But then , this happened , and that , and I hit him , he kicked me , and tada! One lazy bastered in rope for sale! _

_Oh wait , phone is ringing. _

_Later!_

_Naruto_

Naruto flipped threw the pages of the old book filled his lovers name. Is that all he put in this? Jeeze , he was so obsessed.

"What cha' doing dope?" Sasuke smiled as Naruto jumped a little and shoved the book he held into his pocket.

"Reading." Naruto looked like a little boy playing hide an seek with a diary. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and let his finger hold up his chin.

"Don't hide stuff from me Naruto-teme" Sasuke leaned in and kissed his dope with passion. As he took Naruto's mind of the book , Sasuke reached into his pocket and snached the book. Naruto new this , but he didn't really care. A kiss from Sasuke or a old dumb diary? The kiss would win a million times.

Naruto growled as he heard the door bell ring the jingle. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss , leaving grimacing Naruto panting.

"Who is it." Sasuke said peeking threw the eye hole. He sounded like a house wife…

"Santa clause." Sasuke opened the door letting the visitor in.

" Oi Granny Tsunade." Naruto made his way into the living room where the angry Tsunade and his lover where.

"Did you know that there are no Jounin nor Chuunin , not even any Genin in the hole village that can come over here no fetch you?" Tsunade didn't let Naruto reply to her question. "No! I had to walk over here dammit!" She slammed her hand on the coffee table , and it broke in haft. The two men where just glad it wasn't there heads.

"Must be important then." Naruto put his hands in his pockets and leaned on the way behide him.

"Yeah. Another mission. Come on , lets go to my office." Her anger went away…Most of it anyway. The trio walked to Tsunade's office.

"Well , any who , You." Naruto twiched "For a A rank mission. Your mission is , gather Kiba , and do this." She gave Naruto a piece , no five pieces of paper , witch had intrusions on the mission he was on.

"Now go." Naruto scanned the paper and walked out the door. "You. I need you to do this. You can gather someone too. it's a B rank mission , but I suspect that it may go into an A rank." She handed a folder titled 'A-B' to Sasuke. He grimaced , knowing a harder mission was given to Naruto. What if he got hurt? Sasuke pushed all thoughts out of his mind and walked to the door.

"Good luck." She said , and Sasuke slammed the door.

--------------------------------------------

Another chapter! Yay! Who hoo.

I cant wait for the next chapter. I have no clue what to do..Mabey…No. Or… No…. I have no clue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

I repeat , I do not own any people I use in this story.

I borrow them.

**Summary**

Sakura , Sasuke , Kakashi , Iruka , Naruto. What Is the one thing these all have in common? Yes , they are Ninja , But they also have diarys. In side them , are deep , dark secrets. Warning , Yoai. Male on Male love.

**Author's Notes**

Random thought of the hour : Have you heard that snickers song? Its awesome!

Well , Thank you people for reviewing. Thanks lazeee an demented , Nikki-Karley , and RandomlyYours!

You people rock! xD

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Pack extra bandages and water. If its hot , you may faint from hydration. If you get hurt badly , tell Kiba to put you in a hospital and let you rest. Don't work your muscles too hard , you may get a cramp , and Naruto , don't get reckless! " Naruto smiled as he watched Sasuke pack his clothes , and supplies. Sasuke would say random heath tips on how to stay safe.

"I'm not going to kill myself. Don't be such a worry wart. " Naruto was sitting cross legged on his and Sasuke's bed.

"Yeah , Oh and If you get crazy , and try to kill your self , Tell Kiba so he can help you. Also Naruto , don't drink too much sake. You know how that is on your heath!" Naruto sighed.

"Really Sasuke , stop worrying. All I have to do is guard the princess. Any one who gets in my way will be dead. Am I that weak to you?" Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto. He smiled.

"Naruto , I'm just worried. Last time you really got yourself hurt…. And you almost died a couple times….."

"I almost died. I didn't though , did I? The only time I was really hurt…" Naruto grimaced. "Never mind." Sasuke tilted his head in a questioning manner.

"I'm going to go tell Kiba about the mission…" Naruto said , getting up from the bed and walked out. He swayed his hips a little when he walked , only for Sasuke.

"God that man is sexy." Sasuke sighed. "I'm turning into old perverted Kakashi!" Sasuke laid on the bed and covered his head with a pillow.

----

"Kiba , open up!" Naruto banged on the wolf's door again. Naruto new Kiba was home. "Kiba! Its me Naruto. " Naruto sighed. He started to walk away , then the door opened.

"Oh , Oi Naruto. I'm kind of busy. Can you come back later?"

"Busy eh?"

"Yeah , you wont believe what I'm doing."

"Having sex?"

"No!" Kiba blushed thinking about that ideal.

"Is it better than going on some crappy mission that might get your self killed?"

"No. Not really. " Kiba sighed. He looked back inside.

"How long , and what do I need."

"About a week. You will need regular clothes , and your ANBU clothes. Leaving in a hour. I will meet you by the gate." Naruto turned to let Kiba return to what he was doing.

He walked out of the woods where Kiba and his family lived , and into the busy streets of kohona

-----

_Dead diary ,_

_I'm Sasuke. Yes , I know this is stupid to do , mostly because I'm a guy , but you're my new…Diary. _

_I got you from this really creepy guy , __Orochimaru_

_He is a sound ninja , who is very powerful. I hate him._

_He is really creepy looking , but I must learn from him to kill my brother._

_My brother. He isn't related to me. Cant be. _

_God I hate him too. His name is __Itachi_

_I used to love him. Brotherly love. Until he killed every one in my village._

_Well , enough about people who I hate. Let me tell you about me._

_I'm Sasuke Uchiha. My brother and I are the only ones left of the Uchiha clan._

_I'm from the village hidden in the leaves. I serve Orochimaru-sama to make my one and only dream come true. To kill my brother. My brother , he is very powerful. He almost took a person who was much .. I will tell you about that later._

_Well , Orochimaru-sama could probably kill Itachi. He killed the 3rd hokage , is Itachi better than that?_

_The person who was much… precious to me. My Naruto-kun. I loved him in the brotherly way , that I used with Itachi. Naruto wont go evil on me and kill everyone though. His isn't like that. My bond with him all started on the first day I was a ninja. _

_I was sitting on a chair , thinking , when I heard this big ruckus. Sakura was yelling at Ino. Something about toes I think…Well then all of the girls started to yell. They wanted to sit by me. I tried hard to think about what I was thinking about , but I forgot it. Well , then Naruto-kun looks me in the eye. His eyes shined ever so slightly… then the guy behind him hit him in the back , and we kissed. _

_I was chewing a mint at the time…. I think Naruto-kun ate it…I felt like throwing up an ocean of blood and dieing , but I also felt like jumping on Naruto…and you know what I mean._

_Someone is trying to kill Orochimaru-sama. I must go now , diary._

Sasuke skimmed the pages of his diary. He read Naruto's diary , then he remembered this old thing.He never knew Naruto…Loved him that much. Sasuke put the book down , and decided to get Sakura for his mission.

Sasuke knocked on the door of Sakura's house.

"Hello!" Sakura opened the door , a inch , so you could barely see her.

"Oh , Sasuke-kun!" She smiled , letting him in.

"Another mission. Pack three days of clothing. Later. " Sasuke hated Sakura , for many reasons. First of all , She was his Naruto's first crush.

"Okay , Sasuke-kun. I will meet you where? " Sakura looked cheerful , welcoming Sasuke's attitude.

"Uh.. The gates I guess. Later." Sasuke walked out of the door , eager to get home.

"Bye Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shut the door and went into the house. She peaked out the window , and when Sasuke was out of hearing range she said ,

"Idiot. Picking me to come with , God I hate that sexy son of a bitch."

----

_Dear you ,_

_Orochimaru-sama , __Kabuto__ , and I went to see the Kazekage. _

_A lot of travelers tried to attack us. Kabuto took care of them though. When we went to the village , Orochimaru said I could look around. So I bought a few things. _

_I doll making kit was one of them. You could make your own stuffed animal or stuffed human. Guess what I made? A Naruto one! Its really cute. I made his whisker marks with a needle , marked with ink at the top of it. _

_diary , am I really that obsessed with Naruto? I fell like a fan girl hovering over Naruto. Its creepy. _

Naruto almost fell out of his chair laughing. Sasuke made a stuffed human out of him?

"What are you laughing about….Hey! Give me that back!" Sasuke grabbed the book out of Naruto's hands and blushed deeply.

"God , You were as obsessed as I was!" Naruto grinned and stood up.

"Yeah. I know. God I was such a loser." Sasuke grimaced and started to walk out of the room.

"But you're my loser." Naruto walked over to Sasuke , and rapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"He he he…" Sasuke grinned. His pray fell for the trap.

---------------------------------------

That was pretty fun to write. xD

Review away!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

I repeat , I do not own any people I use in this story.

I borrow them.

**Summary**

Sakura , Sasuke , Kakashi , Iruka , Naruto. What Is the one thing these all have in common? Yes , they are Ninja , But they also have diarys. In side them , are deep , dark secrets. Warning , Yoai. Male on Male love.

**Author's Notes**

Its Tuesday now. I will probably post this Friday or some where near that:) I'm waiting for the school bus now , typing on my laptop. Umm…. Well hopefully the bus will be late! ;)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear diary or thing I Wight in…._

_Uh.. Well , today in the academy , I asked everyone to start keeping a Diary. Or something to Wight in. The boys wont do dairy's , but hopefully the girls will._

_Well , I'm Iruka-sensi. I'm a teacher at a Ninja Academy. I'm a chunnin. The 2nd rank of a ninja. Although I am a pretty good Chunnin , If I do say so myself._

_What else is to say? Maybe when I read the other diarys I will get some ideals. _

_Good bye._

_Dear diary ,_

_I have good news! A lot of people have diarys. Kakashi-sensi , Naruto , Sakura , Ino , and a lot more have diarys. Isn't that great? Well , Let me tell you about these people. (As they did in there diarys…)_

_Naruto. The fox kid. He is a troublesome kid , but hey , A kid is a kid. He is really nice when you get to know him._

_Sakura , She has one of the top grades. _

_Ino . Sakura and Ino are best friends. Or so I think. They over react on Sasuke. Sasuke is a …Handsome guy to the ladies. Or so I think…again._

_And , Kakashi. Kakashi is a…really , really , really good ninja. Really good. And…never mind._

_ I must go grade papers now…_

"Hunny I'm home." Iruka shut and locked the door to his , and Kakashi's house. He slide of his Ninja sandals , and hanged up his jacket.

"Kakashi , are you home?" Kakashi walked out of the kitchen room.

"Uh.. Yo." Kakashi blinked his only visible eye.

"I thought you where on a mission…Oh wait , that's Naruto." Iruka looked at the man. He was wearing a apron over his boxers , And white socks , that reached to the knee.

" Oh , yeah. I'm making some pancakes." Kakashi noticed Iruka _checking him out_.

"For dinner?"

"Yes." Kakashi's bored eye looked to the door. "Sakura is here." the door knocked , and Iruka looked at Kakashi like he was nuts.

"I'll get it." Kakashi started to the door.

"In your boxers?"

"You'll get it."

"That's what I thought." Iruka looked pleased and opened the door.

"Hello Iruka-sensei." She had a big smile on her face. "May I come in?"

"Uh sure." Iruka stepped aside and let her in. "So…"

"Oh yes. I'm here to asked you a question." Sakura's smile faded and she looked serious.

"Ask away.."

"Well , First , I know your gay." He twitched at the word and wanted to close the door….

"Hm… Well no wonder you knew. So many clues…I wondered when you would catch up." Kakashi walked into the room with pants and a white shirt on. He said it in a non threat kind of way.

"Kakashi-sensi." Sakura and Iruka said in union.

"Yo." Kakashi's hair was over his shaningun , and his mask was removed.

"Yes. It was a lot of clues…" Sakura let her eyes travel over his body. Iruka , of coarse stopped that. He stepped in front of Kakashi and smiled. (Grimacing inside.)

"So , what did you want to ask?" He really meant 'go away , and back off. Kakashi's mine.' .

"I wanted to see if you could help me." Sakura made a few dozen circles with her toe.

"With what?" Kakashi stepped out of the way of Iruka.

"Well…Boy trouble…" They both looked up at Sakura with a 'Why are you here again?' look.

"Cant you ask you mother Sakura-Chan?" Iruka said.

"No. I need to talk to…" Her voice traveled off , with her eyes ,But not looking at Kakashi , No. She was looking outside. "Gay men." She finished.

"Oh." Iruka and Kakashi said , Iruka blushing , and Kakashi his normal 'I don't show any emotions' eyes.

"Yeah. Well , as you probably know , Naruto and Sasuke-kun are gay…too" She added the word as if it was a forbidden jutsu. Iruka and Kakashi nodded.

"Yes , and as you may know , I love Sasuke-kun." Iruka nodded again , but Kakashi looked suspicious.

"So you want to break Naruto and Sasuke up , so you can go out with him?"

Sakura almost said 'God , your sexy and psychic too? ' but she really just nodded and blushed.

"Well , there are many things wrong with that and wont work. First of all , That's not…nice. If you and Sasuke where a couple , would you want Ino to break both of you up so she can go out with Sasuke?" Kakashi looked a little angry when he said it.

"No sensi." Sakura looked down at the floor with her puppy eyes.

"Next , if you do succeed with breaking them up , why wouldn't Sasuke pick Kiba , or Ino?" Iruka said it this time ,letting Kakashi cool down a bit.

"True.."

"lastly , _we_ don't want to help with anything like this. Right Iruka-kun?"

"Well..uh.." Kakashi looked at Iruka with a little anger , but more sadness. "Yes.."

"Sorry Sensi for bother you… And I don't know what came over me. I sorry I even thought of the ideal. Thank you for helping me right my wrongs… Bye" Sakura snickered but nether of the men heard her. They shut the door , after waving good bye to her.

"She is going to try it on her own"

"Yup." Iruka looked into The unmasked ninja's eyes.

"I love you." Kakashi was still looking out the door , but then looked at his lover.

"I love you." He said. "Too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that sucked.

It was short too.

Okay , I know when I can update again.

Every Friday or Thursday.

My computer may be down , so it may be later , but I will update this story , Hopefully once a week.

-

My computer was down for a long time! I got back on a few seconds ago.

I have two more reviews!

Thank you PoisonAndCinderella:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

I repeat , I do not own any people I use in this story.

I borrow them.

**Summary**

Sakura , Sasuke , Kakashi , Iruka , Naruto. What Is the one thing these all have in common? Yes , they are Ninja , But they also have diarys. In side them , are deep , dark secrets. Warning , Yoai. Male on Male love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto!" Kiba said , running up to the blonde.

"Hello Kiba." Naruto said casually. Akamaru barked a hello to Naruto.

"Hello Akamaru." He added , then he petted Akamaru on the head.

A silence fell over them as they walked into the woods. The little wolf/dog was walking in front of Kiba , and Naruto was walking beside Kiba. After about two hours , it may have been three , Naruto stopped walking and looked around.

"Lets set up here." The three of them , including Akamaru , set up two tents , a fire , and they where now making some dinner to fill there empty insides.

"Naruto , I know you like Ramen , But I'm getting tired of it." Naruto cased a questioning glance at Kiba , while looking threw his food bag.

"So you don't want to eat ramen for dinner , correct?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." Kiba hugged his knees. Hopefully he didn't hurt Naruto's feelings.

"Its okay. I didn't bring any."

"What! I didn't bring any food. We are going to starve!" Akamaru whined , coving up his head with a paw.

"I never said that I didn't bring food." Kiba clamed down a little. Naruto pulled out some ham , rapped in a cold cloth. A few pocky sticks , For himself because he wasn't willing to share the chocolate , strawberry , and vanilla pockys with anyone else besides himself. He also had some fruit , and a few other things.

"Wow , Naruto. I thought you where on a diet of ramen!"

"Yes, I'm on a diet. Not of those though. Do you know how much sugar and fat are in there? Eating all of that can cause heart burn and other heath issues."

"Did you pick that up in a magazine or something?" Kiba cocked a eyebrow.

"No I picked it up from Sa.." Naruto almost said Sasuke. "…kura. Sakura."

"Oh.."

'_I wonder what Sasuke-kun is doing right now…' _Naruto thought

-----

"Sasuke-kun! My feet hurt , can we stop please!"

"We keep walking until we find are destination!" Sasuke practically yelled in Sakura's face.

"But Sasuke-kun!" Sakura sat down in the dirt and took of her shoes and looked at her feet. "Look Sasuke , Blisters , five of them!"

"Ugh! You can stop here then!" Sasuke walked a few feet and looked around. It was where they should be. He put up his tent , and went inside.

Sakura boiled some water , and then let it cool a little before putting her feet in it. She sighed , letting the bubbling water consume her feet. She let an 'ah' of satisfaction. She grabbed her backpack and took out her old diary. She also grabbed a pink pen with a feather at the top and 'Nin' with a heart written on the side. And then , she started to write.

_Dear old , eight year old diary ,_

_As you know , I'm Sakura. The last time I wrote in you , It was …_

Sakura stopped and did some math in her head.

_It was eight years , five months , two weeks , and six days. A long time , huh._

_Well I changed my ways into something smarter. How could I love Sasuke that much. I mean he is a real jerk. A real sexy jerk though…. Well , you seem to be doing fine. I'm glad I didn't put you in the trash can Eight years , Five months , two weeks , and six day's ago. _

Sakura looked around to make sure no one was watching her. She decided no one was there , and started writing again.

_I'm 20 years old , and I'm on a mission with Sasuke-Kun. My mission is to visit a small village. A fire village. We must collect information about an assassin. The bad thing about this is that the village is only a girl village. Baby girls who are hated by there mothers are sent here and cared for. Only girls. The only men who are there are visitors. They are going to be all over Sasuke…MY Sasuke. _

Sakura quickly put here pen and diary back in her backpack and went in her tent. This week is going to be long…

-----

"Ahh!" A loud scream , far away awoke Kiba and Naruto.

"Did you hear that or was it …" Naruto Yawned "… Me?" The 'me' was more of a 'Ah

"I heard it."

"Lets check it out." Naruto pulled on some pants and a shirt and unzipped the tent. He climbed a high tree and looked at the direction the noise came from.

"See anything?" Kiba asked

"Nope.." Naruto squinted. "Oh wait , what's that?" Kiba climbed the tree and looked where the blonde was pointing.

"It looks like a fire… Or something really shiny." He sniffed the air , "I don't spell any smoke…" Naruto sighed and looked around. It was late and he was sleepy.

"Come on lets go." Naruto said. Akamaru barked and started to run towards the shiny object , Kiba and Naruto following.

After what seemed at least thirty minutes , they heard more sounds. Moaning. Kiba pointed his finger to his mouth , acting if he was going to barf.

"Its two people making out." Kiba whispered. "I'm going back. Come on" He tugged on Naruto's shirt.

"Nah. I cant go to bed after I woke and I get moving. I'm going to walk over to the next village and grab a bite to eat." Kiba sighed.

"Okay. Go on." Naruto walked quietly into the darkness .

-

Naruto walked threw a strange village. Nobody was out this morning. Mostly because it was probably around five oh clock. The sun was barley visible. Showing the least amount of light it could. It was cold out too. The air frozen to touch. He looked around again. Hearing a small whisper. Probably the wind. No one was around so it couldn't of been somebody…. Naruto stopped he heard it again. Was this a jutso or something? He searched his mind… Nope nothing. There it was again… Naruto started to get a little jumpy. It sounded as if it was a little girl. Around the age of seven or so. Again. This time Naruto was sure it was a person.

"Kiba?" Naruto said. The wind picked up.

"Kiba? Who is that?" the voice said it again. This time when Naruto looked around , a little girl was beside him. Blonde hair , blue eyes. She was skinny. Almost like Naruto's sexy justo , but younger.

"Uh…" He stuttered. "My friend I guess."

"Oh." she smiled. "You shouldn't be out here."

"Why?" Naruto was getting really creeped out.

"Because." Her smile faded. "I cant say why , but I can tell you its dangerous."

"Then why are you out here?" Naruto asked. She grinned again.

"Because I'm the one who is dangerous."

------------------------------

Please review:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

I repeat , I do not own any people I use in this story.

I borrow them.

**Summary**

Sakura , Sasuke , Kakashi , Iruka , Naruto. What Is the one thing these all have in common? Yes , they are Ninja , But they also have diarys. In side them , are deep , dark secrets. Warning , Yoai. Male on Male love.

**Author's Notes**

-Another random thought of the hour-

I'm drinking Diet Sunkist.

Sometimes I grounded from the internet so I can't go on and update my stories. I can however write them. This is the second chapter I started today…Sorry if your disappointed when I don't update. :-)

Oh , and Happy birthday to Naruto! His Birthday was the 10th of this month.

Well , on with the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean little girl?" Naruto tried to sound clam but his voice quivered.

"I mean I'm dangerous."

"Sure you are. What's you name?"

"You can call me Sabrai." Sabrai said shyly. "What's your name Mr.?"

"I'm Naruto." Naruto said. "Oh , and why are you up so early?"

"I'm looking for food." Naruto looked at Sabrai again. Her shirt was a white dirty one. She had pants rolled up to her knees. And she was barefoot.

"Where are you mother and father?" Naruto asked.

"they are…" Sabrai looked around and rubbed a scar on her hand. "dead."

"Oh. Well if it helps , My parents are dead also."

"How did they die?" Sabrai asked.

"Uh.. My dad died by sealing a demon monster in somebody , and my mom died having birth. Do you mind me asking about your Parents?"

"That's sad." Sabrai looked up to him and opened her mouth to say something , but then closed it , ignoring the question.

"Are there any stores open now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes many. Not in this side of town though. Only Mrs.Kentri , and old lady who gives me clothes sometimes , and Mr. Terri lives here. The other buildings are old ones that people live in when they are poor and need a house." Naruto frowned at this.

"Will you show me the way? I'm new around here." Sabrai looked around again , and nodded.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

"Come on ," Sabrai said. She took Naruto's hand and walked off. They passed fifty or so old rotten houses. As the walked Naruto saw no signs of life. Well besides a rat in a dumpster. "Sir , This is as far as I can go. The locals don't like people like me in there."

"Nonsence." Naruto said. "What are they going to do?"

"Hurt me…" Sabrai said.

"I'm pretty strong. I can handle them." Naruto smiled.

"No. When you are gone they will hurt me…Its better if you go alone."

"Okay. Wait here and I will buy some food to share with you." Sabrai smiled.

"You really aren't from here are you? Well I will wait." With that Naruto walked into the paved streets and into a store. They had doughnuts , instant ramen , little snacks , chips , and more. Naruto took out his wallet and looked inside. He had a hundred , and three twenties. He picked out two bags of what was called , 'Crunchy chips' and they where barbequed flavored. He grabbed two soda's , three sugary snacks called , 'Poppers' which looked like sugar cookies with purple , green and blue pop rocks on it. He also found some pockys sticks , and he got two packs of the chocolate ones , and one pack of vanilla.

"Hello Sir." a fat old man grabbed all he had and started to ring up Naruto's things. "Will this be all?"

"Yes Sir." Naruto replied,

"Eight twenty seven. " The man said , and Naruto paid him. Naruto walked out the door and started back to the place where Sabrai was last. She sat there pulling up grass.

"Oh , Naruto!" Sabrai said and looked at the bag he was holding.

"Hello Sabrai-kun." Naruto smiled at her and sat down on the dirt. "Here , pick out what you want." He handed her the bag.

"Thank you Sir!" She pulled out a pocky pack and gasped. "This looks so good!" she chewed on the pocky and her smile grew. She looked at the bag and handed it to Naruto. "Here Naruto-kun, oh , is that okay , calling you Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah , its okay. Oh , I'm not hungry. You can keep the food." Naruto smiled and stood up.

"Thank you." Sabrai said shy.

"Well ," Naruto Yawned "I must be going."

"Uh…well…okay." Sabrai frowned and looked around.

"See ya." Naruto said.

"Good bye."

-------------------------------

The air was still frosty the next morning. Leaves fell from the trees making them naked and cold. The remainder of the grass was frozen solid , making a crunching sound when you stepped on it. These where signs that it would snow soon. Sasuke was glad that he packed a lot of jeans and sweaters. He shivered knowing when he unzipped the tent , he would be out in the cold , and leaving the tents heat. Although he needed to get up and get this mission over with. He stepped out and felt the wind hit his pale skin , surly making it raw. The sound of winter was loved. By Sasuke. It reminded him of soft bells ringing. Not loud enough to annoy , not too soft to enjoy. He really did like the sound…

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed making Sasuke twitch , and birds fly away.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"How do I look?" Sakura said sweetly. Sasuke looked at her. She ditched the red dress with the white circles on it a long time ago , but this? Was this her new look? She was wearing a white topless shirt with a black under shirt under it , with baggy , black jeans that where rolled up to reveal bandages , and black sandals. Her headband was around her waist , like a belt. Her hair was up with stray hair hanging over her face. Sasuke thought it was a good outfit. I mean , it was black. But still , he didn't like it with Sakura. Her pink hair made it look preppy and weird. It also made her look fat…. But he rather lie then get slapped by a fan girl. They slap hard…

"Your going to freeze in that." _Yes! Freeze! _Sasuke thought. Sakura frowned. She worked so hard on making this outfit work and its too cold to wear?

----

Sasuke started packing up. He was done packing , thanks to clones. Eight of them to be exact. Sasuke sighed. He wondered why Sakura was taking so long. Maybe she was sick to her stomach…. Sasuke gagged thinking about it.

Sasuke looked up at a nest with two birds. They where guarding eggs. Sasuke looked down at his feet. Naruto and him will never be like that. Guarding there child. That was the bad thing about bisexuals. He looked up again. The male bird flew down and peaked at the ground finding a juicy worm. Then he flew up to the nest and gave it to the female. The female ate a bite of it and gave the rest back to the male. They where sharing. At least Naruto and Sasuke shared love , didn't they? Sasuke knew he shared love… What was he talking about. Naruto loved him… Right? I mean if Naruto hated him why would he kiss so passionaly….

"Hello Sasuke-kun." Sakura said lamely. Sasuke saved that thought for later to think about.

"Lets go." Sasuke said , Sakura nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the shortness. I'm watching Full metal Alchemist right now….:-o


End file.
